Summer with the Stars
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: The hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When it goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip to the Bahamas to get rid of the rivalry. Will the two casts finally come to terms with eachother? Channy multi. R&R!
1. The Beginning

**S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S – C H A P T E R 1**

_Nowhere to Run_

**Synopsis:** The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating:** T for language and romance. Nothing too strong.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

Ahhh, the very first chapter of a channy story. It's always uberrr delightful. And yeah, I said uber. I'm just so cool that it's okay for me to say it. Hahahah I'm just kidding. Well, enjoy! ...and review.

* * *

"I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run.  
The night goes on  
as I'm fading away…"

- Simple Plan, _Untitled_

Pulling her keys out of the car emission, Sonny strolled out of her car and walked to the entrance of the famous club. She wore a blue-green colored bubble dress that ended slightly above her knees, small rhinestones glistening every few inches of the dress. In other words, she looked more fabulous then ever, and this time _everyone_ was here to see it.

Sonny walked through the red velvet trail, waiting in the line of famous starlets. She walked up to the door guard at her turn, slightly covering at the sight of such a strong, powerful man that could probably crush her with just a small punch.

"Name?" He asked, gazing down at the list to double check that the last party-goer was cordially invited in the first place.

Sonny grinned her biggest Sonny grin. "Sonny Monroe. I might be under there as Allison, that's my real name, y'know. Sonny was just a nickname. They gave it to me because apparently I smile a lot and like helping people, and oh, my best friend told me–"

"Wonderful. Go on in, miss. Next!" The flustered man called out to the raging crowd before him.

Sonny stumbled through the revolving door, gaping at the lobby of the venue. She followed the rest of the familiar stars through the double doors reading _'Annual Condor Ball'_. Figures the studio would rent out the main ballroom. Nifty.

Sonny walked down the long grand staircase, searching the large, unfamiliar venue for any recognizable faces. The ballroom sparkled with deep red tablecloths and sparkly silver garland, illuminating the crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the room.

The glass snack table, which looked like it could snap if just poked, was covered with hundreds of gourmet foods ranging from Baked Alaska to prime ribs. She stared on in disbelief, marveling at the steam escalating above the food. Rumor was, the food was shipped over exclusively from an expensive London-esque club downtown!

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a smirking Chad gazing down on her. Her heart skipped a beat, betraying her once again. _Darn you, heart_, she thought.

"Hey Random," he spoke.

"Chad," Sonny retorted, carefully watching for any emotion within his eyes. Nothing. Nata. Only her face stuck in his pupils, trapped with nowhere to go.

"What a delight to see you here…" Chad began.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Spit it out, I don't plan spending my night hearing you babble with small talk. I'm already you're date, right?" He nodded.

"Then why put me through anything else so dreadful?"

He smirked once again, "I'm no dread, Sonshine. I mean look at me!"

"I did. And I looked away," she laughed, "Now what do you want? You always…annoy me for some reason. What is it today?"

Chad chuckled. "They want you in the back room. Apparently all of the Condor stars are needed back there for some 'group activities'."

Scoffing, Sonny pushed by him, causing him to have to jog to catch up with her.

"They want us to play games? Is this a joke, Chad? Cause I swear, I'll–"

He put a finger to her lips, quieting her down for the moment.

"Unless you want to spend anymore _grueling_ minutes with me off in some detention camp because of bad publicity, I suggest you follow along."

After that threatening comment, she ushered him down to the back room, her mouth dropping at the sight she saw.

Lights. Beautiful, white stringed lights surrounding an outdoor room closed in with glass. In the center, stood a tall tree, which the familiar stars were sitting around.

Sonny and Chad sat down on the two empty seats, Nico next to Sonny and Portlyn beside Chad.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Tawni explained, drawing a circle through the air with her finger to show the direction in which the game would flow.

Tawni placed a finger on her chin, "I'll start. Sonny, truth or dare?"

Sonny bit her lip nervously, "Truth," she answered.

Tawni tilted her head up, thinking of something that would bring out a good secret.

"Who do you love the most?" She asked, watching Sonny's every move, even the fidgeting of her fingers.

Sonny smiled, thinking of the precious memories she'd shared with those close to her.

"Definetly my dad. Even if he passed last year, I'd still like to think I'm closest to him. People say those you go through the most with are closest to you in the end, so in that case, he's never far behind." She responded, leaving everyone around her awestruck at the intensity of her words.

"Wow, touching." Nico commented, as the room burst out into a quiet applause.

"Next," Sonny smiled, slightly wiping her eye from a single tear that slid down her cheek.

Portlyn stood up excitedly. "I'll go!" She announced, clapping her hands in approval, stopping once every one glared at her.

"What," she deadpanned, utterly confused at the angry faces.

Grady huffed, "Well, pick someone already!"

Portlyn tilted her head to the side, her eyes flickering around the circle until they landed upon Chad, who she was so obviously infatuated with.

"Chad! Truth or dare," she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Chad scoffed, "Please. Truths are for untalented actors," he snorted, glancing at Sonny playfully. "So I'll _definitely_ have to say dare."

"Perfect! Uhhh, I dare you...to kiss the most beautiful girl in this room," Portlyn exclaimed, puckering up her lips for what she hoped was a kiss.

But to her dismay, Chad turned to Sonny with no hesitation. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly brought his lips down to hers, kissing her sweetly.

After the shock of his silky lips caressing hers set, she responded to the kiss, their lips moving at a synchronized beat. His arms moved to her waist as hers moved up and around his neck loosely.

She lightly moaned as he softly pulled her lower lip between his, sucking on it lovingly and grazing it with his teeth. He only released it to feel her to run her fingers through his hair, groaning at the tantalizing feeling.

They continued ravishing each other's lips, sucking and biting until their lips grew more swollen with each rhythmic pucker they shared together.

Chad ran his tongue along the length of her lip, begging for the granted entrance into her mouth that he had been craving since first meeting the brunette. She moaned, louder this time, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips and glide against her own.

He removed his arms from her waist and placed them on her hips, pulling her on to him. She lightly straddled him, marveling at the suppressed groans emitting from his throat at the simple twist of her hips, as his occasionally bucked upward to meet hers as he continually grew more and more aroused by the second.

They kept at it, invading each other's mouths excitedly, and pulling apart from each other only after Portlyn coughed rudely, obviously offended. The others were wide-eyed at the unexpected encounter the two hit stars had just shared before their eyes.

"Chaddy! I said KISS the girl, not suck her face off for ten minutes!"

"...do we need to put Sonny on birth control?" Tawni asked quietly, speechless from her best friend's actions.

A round of agreement broke out in the room. "Yeah, that was definitely not a PG-13 kiss!" the actor playing Devon exclaimed.

"No! No, no, freaking no! It was a kiss, for god's sake. It meant nothing to me, just a kiss. Nothing more!" Sonny insisted, covering her face in her hands as red rose up her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Monroe, I heard you moaning. I'm sure the janitors in the next lot over could too." Chad scoffed, trying to hide the disappointment he was feeling.

Did that heavenly kiss really mean nothing to the girl he was secretly in love with?

He had given her everything he felt toward her in that kiss: his undeniable love for her, hatred for how she didn't feel the same way, and the frustration he held for resisting her all this time. It was pure hell waiting and know that they practically made out in front of their casts, how on EARTH could it mean nothing to her?!

"I could say the same to you, Cooper." Sonny retorted, rolling her eyes at the egotistical blonde before her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't moan," Chad insisted.

"But he does think Allison Sonny Monroe is the prettiest girl in all of Hollywood, because everyone that's anyone is here tonight." She declared confidently, daring him to deny it.

"Touché."

Portlyn let out a cry, "Well aren't you gonna get off of her?"

"Don't you dare move off of me," Chad harshly whispered onto Sonny's ear, causing her to shiver with delight.

Chad sighed, "We have some unfinished business to take care of. We'll be outside the studio doors." He explained, taking Sonny's hand as they dashed out of the room before anyone sensed his little, er, big problem.

He groaned once they reached the cool air, ready to punch a wall in at his stupid reaction to her actions. Every step he took, it was as if his pants grew tighter. How lovely.

"Why did you have to kiss me like that?" He asked abruptly, glaring at her relaxed position against the brick wall.

She laughed, "Not my fault. Go get some self control!"

"I gave plenty." He scoffed, crossing his legs awkwardly.

"Then why are we in this situation?"

"I'm a guy, Sonny. I can't help it if you initiated something more than kissing and expected my body to catch on to your plan." Chad blushed, cursing himself once again.

"Just...go take care of it." Sonny pleaded, shaking with what seemed to be either disgust or fright.

"No! Do you have any idea how awkward this is for me?"

"What, and you think I'm going to handle it? That's funny Chad, hilarious, actually." She blushed.

"Sonny, I'll be straightforward with you. I can't get rid of it unless I endure sexual pleasure. And I refuse to jack off out here in front of you. So we're both just going to have to sit and wait it out. Are we clear?"

Sonny gulped loudly, nodding her head up and down limply as her slid down the wall next to her, his face in his hands.

She lifted his head up, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Chad. I'm sure I enjoyed that kiss just as much as you did; it's just way easier for me to hide it. So chill, and quit being embarrassed."

"What?" Chad deadpanned, lost from every hint Sonny dished out at him.

"I lied, okay? I enjoyed making out with you way more than I'll openly admit. I only denied it because I thought you felt nothing." She sighed.

"Sonny, it meant everything to me. It was a perfect kiss with the perfect girl," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But wait, if you liked kissing me, why did you swear to the others you didn't?" He demanded, gazing at her eyes intently.

Her eyes closed, "I didn't think you'd return the feelings. I told you that, Chad. I've been hurt in the past. Every time. And I wasn't about to put myself in the vulnerable position that I always seem to fall into _again_. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Chad pecked her lips gently.

"I would never break you Sonny," he began, brushing her hair out of her face, "I…love you too much to do that. I would go crazy knowing that I caused you to be heartbroken. And god forbid if you were to ever cry over me…that would throw me completely over the edge."

Sonny smiled up at him. "I love you too, Chad."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he smiled down on her.

Sonny sighed. "But we can never be together."

Chad immediately shook out of his trance and leaned back to get a better look of her face.

"What? What do you mean, we can't be together? I love you, you love me. What's there to stop us? Sonny, I don't know about you, but I've gone through hell. Hell was staying away from you. And I don't know if I'll be able to do that again," he argued.

Her face instantly fell, regretting her words although she knew it was for the best.

"I'm sorry," she began, tracing his jaw with the back of her hand. "But it's for the better, Chad. I'll be miserable without you too, you know. If we were ever to be together, the media would ruin it. They would distort our love and distort it until not even we know what we really have. We could still be friends, though, right?"

Chad scoffed, "We were never friends, Sonny. We went from enemies to frenemies, to whatever you would call _this_. There's no in-between, there never was. It'll have to end here. Don't be sorry, Sonny. I'm sorry I wasn't worth enough to go through a little paparazzi scandal. I'm sorry I thought you weren't like all the others, who let those crazed photographers control their entire lives. _I'm_ sorry."

"You don't have to be like this," she cried, trying to grip his hand as he attempted to tug it away.

Chad stood up, dejected. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up. He dusted of her teal cocktail dress, keeping her gaze focused on the concrete.

"There's no other way. Apparently we can't be together. That's that."

He silently walked to his perfectly-cleaned white convertible and drove off to avoid her.

Little did he know, they would be seeing each other _very_ soon.

* * *

Please don't hate me. The Channyness will soon be back to the story, but only if you review!


	2. Retreat?

**S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S – C H A P T E R 2**

_Want Some Aloe For That Burn?_

**Synopsis:** The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating:** T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything.

* * *

**previously:**  
_Chad scoffed, "We were never friends, Sonny. We went from enemies to frenemies, to whatever you would call this. There's no in-between, there never was. It'll have to end here. Don't be sorry, Sonny. I'm sorry I wasn't worth enough to go through a little paparazzi scandal. I'm sorry I thought you weren't like all the others, who let those crazed photographers control their entire lives. I'm sorry."_

"_You don't have to be like this," she cried, trying to grip his hand as he attempted to tug it away._

_Chad stood up, dejected. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up. She dusted off her teal cocktail dress awkwardly, keeping her gaze focused on the concrete._

"_There's no other way. Apparently we can't be together. That's that."_

**serendipity_serendipity_serendipity_serendipity_serendipity_serendipity**

Back in the tree room, the other stars sat in the midst of a long awkward silence, at a loss of words due to the missing cast leaders.

"Where the hell are they?" Portlyn screeched out, standing up angrily. She paced around the room, as if internally battling her next move before she took a single step.

The others shrugged, getting up with her as the group walked back to the dance floor. Various stars picked up their drinks, slid on their coats, and nudged a friend as Portlyn looked on in disgust at their unawareness of her crisis.

She scoffed, "well unlike you guys, I don't want my Chaddy to be with that _skank_ so I'm gonna go look for them."

Portlyn turned on her heel, sauntering back into the venue animatedly as if simply falling into Chad's path was somewhat natural. Little did she know that his heart was slowly crumbling down like the London Bridge as his true love turned him down.

"Hold up," Nico said, tugging Portlyn's hand back to face her. "Sonny is no skank, let alone any other names you Falls people may call her. So don't get all up in our face just because your _Chaddy_ doesn't want anything to do with you," he declared, receiving various 'whoot's, 'go Nico's, and high fives from the So Random! cast.

Portlyn froze in fear, looking to her other cast mates for some back up. Devon happily obliged, his crush on Portlyn obvious.

"If you got something to say to the Mac Falls cast, you can say it to me, pretty boy," Devon sneered, cracking his neck and his knuckles, smirking at his physical dominance over Nico.

Grady threw himself over Nico, slightly tripping over his feet in the process. "Not so fast, Devon. I suggest you end this before you exacerbate **(A/N: hahahaha best. word. everrrrrrrr.) **the problem."

Devon chuckled. "Then we fight," he mused, kneeing Grady in the crotch with ease, watching the chubby boy fall to the floor in pain. His smirk grew as Grady groaned in pain, his ego soaring with each cry.

"Big words probably never helped you so much, huh, funny boy?" He asked as he swung his foot against Grady's side quickly.

Grady slowly stood up, resting his arm against a table to gain back his breath. His eyes met Devon's, shoulders slumping in fear.

The muscular man across the room glared him down, "any last words, _random_?" Grady shuddered. "Didn't think so."

Grady ducked, avoiding Devon's fierce fist as it continually connected with the air beside him. One of his punches finally reached Grady's nose, causing him to spiral to the ground in pain once again, as he clutched his nose.

Blood began gushing from his face, most likely from a broken – or freakishly badly fractured – nose.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the chaperones previously not present at the party. They looked around until their eyes fell upon Grady, as they rushed to his side after pulling Devon off of him.

"Is he breathing?" A strong voice roared, as one of the security men bent down to check Grady's pulse.

The man sighed out in relief, "we're good, Marsh. The kid's breathing. His pulse is normal, actually." He slowly eased up Grady's neck, waking the boy from the sudden motion.

At that time Sonny stormed back into the venue, anger raging through her blood from her encounter with Chad. She covered her mouth at the sight of Grady, sprinting over to Tawni to find out what happened to her fellow cast mate.

Tawni turned to see her shock, "Grady. Devon. Fight. Oh and where have you been girlllll?"

Grady then placed an arm around Marshall and Mr. Condor, walking outside to check his nose on a bench before calling in any medical assistance needed by the young boy.

"How is he? Did he break anything? Where are they taking Grady?!" Sonny screamed in Tawni's face, receiving a calm scoff from the blond.

"Oh, honey. He's fine, he probably just broke his nose. And he's outside talking to Condor. Yeah – he walked in right at the action. So what happened between you and Chad?"

Sonny covered her blushed face, biting her lip nervously.

"Nothing. Honestly, we got nowhere. Apparently the kiss meant nothing to him." Sonny admitted, looking at her feet sadly."

"He told you that? Ass," Tawni mused, leaning toward Sonny in excitement to get the whole story.

"No, he told me that after telling me that I meant everything to him and that he loved me – bipolar much? Now I'm left here feeling guilty because of my previous suggestion to just be friends. Gah, I'm so stupid," Sonny cried, though reveling on the inside by her friend's understanding.

Tawni gasped, "What did you say when he said he loved you?!"

"I returned the feelings. I really do, Tawni, I love him so much. But the paparazzi...they would ruin everything, and I would want our relationship to mean more than just a cover story." Sonny said.

"Poor Chad… Those photographers really do hold a massive strain over his life. You should've seen the media wildfire when they caught on that his parents died last year. I felt really bad," Tawni explained, shaking her head in guilt.

Before further question from Sonny, Mr. Condor strutted back into the room angrily, his fist clenched as Grady joined the group weakly after.

"That's it – Marshall and I will do it. All of you guys are going to be going on a retreat. No, Portlyn, not a pleasant one. You will be traveling out of the country to bond. Out of the country in particular, because you will be experiencing new things together, and hopefully that will bring you closer. Are we clear?" Mr. Condor demanded, receiving an elongated 'yesssss' from the young stars.

Marshall smiled, "Great, then we're leaving the day after tomorrow! Get to packing!"

The lot quickly cleared out, leaving only the So Random! cast, for they were sharing their limo with Marshall, whom had a last minute meeting with Condor.

"But Marshall–" Tawni began, throwing her hands up in the air.

Marshall cut her off, "No buts, Tawni. I think you guys need this to finally get over the tension, if you know what I mean," he smirked, raising his eyebrows at Sonny.

"Marshall, I don't particularly think this is a good idea for us as an independent show." Sonny declared quickly, tensing up as he opened his mouth in protest.

"What's your logic behind that assumption, Sonny?" Marshall asked.

"Well… If we have no competition due to the loss of a rival, ratings will go down. And if they go down, so will our paychecks! Imagine that – all of us without jobs! Then the world will crash without comedy, and–"

Marshall chuckled, shaking his head with slight annoyance. "What's this really about, Sonny?"

"Chad and I kind of… y'know… It'll be uncomfortable," Sonny explained, her voice quivering with embarrassment.

"Are you two being safe, if you catch my drift?" He asked slowly, shock still settling in his features.

Sonny's eyes widened in realization, "No no no, oh god no, Marshall. We didn't…fornicate, we just kissed. I swear."

Tawni coughed, something along the lines of 'made out' flowing out of her mouth quickly.

"But it'll still be incredibly awkward between us. So _please_ reconsider," she pleaded, opening her chocolate eyes wide for maximum effect.

Marshall tilted his head up in debate. "Well I suppose you could simply be exempted from the trip… but no. You and Chad need to settle this sexual tension, for lack of between words, that you guys are having."

Sonny sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Alright. Thanks for understanding, Marshall. Let's go guys, nothing left to see here. The limo is waiting outside." Sonny declared, leading the group out to the limo.

Nico clicked his tongue, "So you and Chip, eh? Don't worry, we all understand. Everyone saw it coming anyway."

"What do you mean? I don't like Chad and he certainly isn't happy with me right now," Sonny deadpanned.

Grady chuckled, "You guys are like an old married couple, always flirting and fighting with each other. You should see your faces while it happens – you can tell you guys are holding back from lunging at the other to make out for the rest of your day."

Sonny scoffed dramatically. "No way, no more-than-friendly exchanges go on between us." She persuaded, her voice raising several octaves in the process.

The three stars laughed at her comment, doubled over in pain.

"Think again, Sonny. I hate to be a buzz kill, but you told me yourself… Chad doesn't love you." Tawni said.

Sonny's face fell, regardless of the fact that the statement wasn't actually from Chad's own mouth.

"He's _in_ love with you, honey. And you're in love with him too, I think." She smiled, happy for her friend's newfound love even if it wasn't clear to her.

"But it wouldn't work! I need someone sweet, and Chad's never sweet to me, and I–"

Marshall's mouth dropped. "He isn't sweet to you? Don't think I'm not hooked up to the gossip. I know for a fact how heels over head in love that boy is for you. I specifically remember that sketch he guest starred on. You should've seen his face when he realized he was kissing the pig… Poor kid."

The limo pulled up to Sonny's apartment, and the driver rolled down the passenger/driver separator to tell her this.

Sonny groaned, "Oh well. I didn't see his face. And I never will, because I'm not going to some foreign country with him!"

And with that dramatic sentence, she snatched her clutch and ran out of her limo to her apartment.

* * *

Ahhh I'm so sorry everyone! My life has been crazy. Like legit. All weekend I've had tons of visitors at my house, and that was total insanity. Then tomorrow I'm going out of town, so I've been packing and filling out paper work and all that good stuff.

Back to story stuff – I honestly can't say when I'll be able to update next. I don't want to be that person that updates only once or twice a month, but that's probably how it'll be for the next month or two. I'll be exhausted for my trip all week and then finals...oh gosh, don't even get me started. So I definitely need to focus on school and such.

I'm incredibly sorry from the bottom of my heart, and I'll make sure to write whenever I'm able to.

P.S. – I'm thinking of making Chad a little more sweet and innocent. I don't know why, but it kind of bugs me that in so many stories he's always the bad guy that plays every girl he dates. What do you think?

**Review, please (:**


	3. Here We Go Again

**S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S – C H A P T E R 3**

_Here We Go Again?_

**Synopsis**: The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating**: T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that yesterday I flew to Burbank and bought SWAC. No. It's not gonna happen. I own nothing.

.:.:.:.:.

previously on S **U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S**:

_Marshall's mouth dropped. "He isn't sweet to you? Don't think I'm not hooked up to the gossip. I know for a fact how heels over head in love that boy is for you. I specifically remember that sketch he guest starred on. You should've seen his face when he realized he was kissing the pig… Poor kid."_

_The limo pulled up to Sonny's apartment, and the driver rolled down the passenger/driver separator to tell her this._

_Sonny groaned, "Oh well. I didn't see his face. And I never will, because I'm not going to some foreign country with him!"_

_And with that dramatic sentence, she snatched her clutch and ran out of her limo to her apartment._

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny ran around her room the following day, throwing spare clothes and traveling necessities into her suitcase. Her mom watched from the door, amazed at her daughter's ability to make a spotless room a mess in the matter of minutes. The cleaning ladies had just come yesterday, and now they would be back tomorrow.

"Honey?" Her mom called out in the midst of her packing tangent.

"Huh?" Sonny mumbled, running across her bedroom once again, jumping over a large pile of unwanted clothes. Her foot was caught, causing her to slam into the foot of her bed. She groaned.

Her mother sighed, yearning for her daughter's complete attention.

"Sonny! I want to say goodbye! You'll be gone the entire summer. That's two months! And you know I spend my vacation time visiting your aunts and uncles in Wisconsin, so I won't be able to visit you. I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried onto her daughter's chest, for a hug had been initiated halfway through the conversation.

"I'll miss you so much too mom! I'll send letters and call you when time permits! Just...don't forget about me. That may seem like I'm being a cheese-puff, but really. If you don't see me for several weeks you may forget my daily habits, my voice...so please promise not to forget me."

Her mom nodded, "Never, Sonny. No one could ever forget you."

.:.:.:.:.

Eight hours later, Sonny sunk deeper into her light blue checkered airplane seat, listening to the cocky actor in the seat ahead of her grumble in disgust. Her temper was already short, because security had taken forever. Tawni was pulled aside and interrogated, and after an hour they discovered that the detector had just gone off because of her earring studs.

"Who eats this?" He shuddered, flabbergasted at the grimy 'gourmet' pretzels that the airline attendant had brought for him.

He pinched the top of the bag, shaking it and putting his ear closer to it as if a monstrous growl would explode from the bag. Needless to say, it didn't.

He shivered again, distasted, and handed the bag to Grady, who eagerly sat next to the blond. No one had understood the chubby boy's ambition for sitting next to a Falls, but now if was practically crystal clear: for the food. Smart boy.

Chad then took out his iPod, scrolled through the playlists, and went to sleep. Minutes later he succumbed to the drowsiness, his head falling into the crack of the two seats so that his hair was there for Sonny to stare straight at.

His blond, luscious silky locks...heaven on a head, in summary.

She envied her friend: he sat peacefully next to Chad. No fighting, no glaring, only sharing, which is less common than both of the other two. She wanted to be sitting there, eating Chad's pretzels and watching as he angelically slept.

Sonny wondered what he dreamed of. Higher ratings, a TweenChoice award, a hot blonde girl, or even possibly her? Oh scratch that, he hated her now. There was no way he would dream of her.

Tawni, whom Sonny was paired with for the plane ride, suddenly turned to her.

"Thinking about him?" She asked quietly, as if she didn't want everyone to hear her voice for the first time in her life.

Sonny sighed, breathing out a "yes".

"I can't stop thinking about him, Tawni. You're the only one who understands. Our two casts may finally get over our relationship, but the media would have a wildfire and make it into something it's not. They'd say I was pregnant, or that Chad and I are cheating on each other… They'd tear us left and right until we didn't know which direction we're spinning in. They would ruin everything." She explained.

Tawni nodded sympathetically, offering her a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll understand eventually, Sonny. Chad… He's Chad. He's dramatic and he's cocky and he's probably just hung up because he doesn't know why you'd give up a chance to be with him just because of the paparazzi. I mean it doesn't makes sense: if you love him they way you say you do, the media wouldn't nearly affect you as much as you think."

Sonny shook her head. "Chad will care. His reputation is so important to him, and I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of his career just because of silly rumors the paparazzi contorted our words into."

"Maybe you don't know Chad as well as you think you do," Tawni reasoned, "He seems to love you so much, so I doubt his reputation would come before his real hopes and desires."

She rolled her eyes, "I know everything about Chad, Tawni. His mom's name, which is Carol, his favorite color, what he wanted to do with his life when he was younger… Everything. He wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want me. I know that for sure."

One thing she didn't know about him is that he wasn't asleep through the entire conversation. The entire time he was planning how to change her mind.

.:.:.:.:.

The stars landed in the Bahamas and were driven off to their luxury beach mansion.

It had orange Spanish brick, a long gated driveway, fourteen bedrooms and a renovated basement that was every person's dream. The kitchen was humongous, with stainless steel appliances, an eating bar, and a soda fountain. And the living room – don't get me started; it has a 100 inch plasma TV, a pool table, and dark leather couches. It was the house that everyone longed for.

Tawni instantly flew up the stairs, eager to drop her things off in her temporary pink room.

Sonny followed soon after that, leaving the other cast mates to themselves downstairs in the kitchen.

Her room was plain blue, with modern-styled chrome furniture. The bed comforter was tie dyed, with matching pillows and throws. She dropped her suitcase down and plopped down on the bed, messing up the folded appearance sported beforehand.

She had no idea what to think of her 'Chad problem'. She didn't want to be friends but found it excruciatingly hard to be more.

All Sonny wanted was to be able to go back to the night of the party and make sure to be out of the room when Chad spun the bottle. That way none of this drama would have been started and she would have still been in America, living her normal everyday life.

She took note of the door connecting hers to another room on both sides. She could hear girlie music and blow-dryers running through the walls. It must be Tawni's.

"Hey Son," Tawni said, peeking through the door connecting their rooms together, "everyone's playing volleyball out on the court on the beach if you want to go out there with me. What do you say?" She asked.

"Um, sure. I need to get my mind off of my…problem. This will be good." Sonny agreed, getting up from the bed and joining Tawni in her room.

"Let me just change," Tawni told her, snatching a jumper off her chaise chair and walking into her closet. She came out seconds later, clad in her new outfit.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "You brought your quick changer?"

"Of course. I can't live without it," She explained, "Let's go."

The two girls walked down the staircase and out the back door, which led to a trail. It wasn't a long walk, maybe a minute or two, and soon they hear the loud talking out on the beach volleyball court.

They joined their volleyball team: the Randomites, which was against the Fallians. It was gonna get ugly.

Devon, a muscular unattractive jock, gently threw the ball in the air and spiked it across the net. It nearly flew down to the ground, only for Sonny to dive down and hit it back over again.

The process continued, the game basically held up by Sonny and Devon, as overcast clouds slowly filled the sky.

The first game ended, and Devon walked up to the net and charmingly smiled at Sonny. "You're pretty good, Sonny. You gave me a run for my money."

"I try," she said, keeping it short. She wasn't interested in Chad's costar by any means.

"Rematch?"

"Ehhh, why not. Bring it," she threatened, rounding up her team once again to go against the Fallians for a second trial.

An expected storm came to the beach, causing the competitive volleyball game rematch to come to an end. The stars gathered their stuff and ran off to the warm, dry beach house.

But Sonny was the last to leave. She loved watching storms, contrary to popular belief. Her name may as well be Rainy, but that would be even odder than Sonny.

She suddenly crashed into a body on the palm tree trail, her umbrella flying into the concrete ground and snapping, causing the rain to pour down on her.

An umbrella was soon cast over her head, as a hand helped her up. She looked up at the mystery man. Chad, surprise surprise.

"Hey," Chad smiled, slightly smiling down at the bubbly brunette before him, "watch where you're going, Monroe. You may have more over me than I openly admit, but that doesn't mean I'd let myself get hurt because you can't walk by someone without crashing into them."

Sonny blushed, "Sorry Chad...listen, about the other day........."

He cut her off, "Don't, Sonny. I don't need to hear you reitterate the rejection. I get it, you're not interested."

"Chad, I'm not rejecting you. You know I love you, and that's why I said no. I don't want to lose or hurt you due to a rumor that seems so real that you believe it." Sonny said, a tear running down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb. "Sonny... It'll hurt me more being without you than it will seeing lies in the magazines." He smiled.

Sonny finally met his eyes, quickly regretting her action. The blue in his eyes was extra vibrant at the moment, glistening with unshed tears. She gazed into them, memorizing the thousands of blue splotches and green contours of his eyes. They seemed to sparkle even more in the rain. He eagerly gazed back, lovingly eye-hugging the chocolate truffles that he knew as her eyes.

Chad suddenly pulled back, his head down. "We can't, Sonny. The last time this happened you rejected me and I don't want to be led on. I'm sorry. Friends?"

Sonny's eyes faltered, sadness swarming in them.

"I guess… I'd rather be friends than nothing." She reasoned, a small grin showing on her face.

Chad blushed, "Can I hug you? You know…as a friend?"

"Of course," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his strong torso as he did the same to her.

The hug didn't last long, due to the whole friend barrier, and the two teens soon pulled apart and walked together into the mansion.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Hey! I hope you liked it! Cause I really didn't, to be honest… The warning at the top may have been a tad misleading, because it didn't end up being as sappy as planned. Too much fluff really freaks me out if I'm writing it so it was a smidge turned down.

The next chappy shall be up in s week or two. Be patient my friends, exams are coming and I need to study as much as I can

Review and it may come earlier. I want 10. Haha. But seriously, guys, ten. Kay byebye(:

- **S3r3ndipity**


	4. Break Your Little Heart

S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S :: C H A P T E R 4

_Break Your Little Heart_

**Synopsis**: The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating**: T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that yesterday I flew to Burbank and bought SWAC. No. It's not gonna happen. I own nothing.

**WARNING**: the fluff monster has entered the building. If you're not a sap, prepare to skip various paragraphs. Sorry, hopeless romantic here :P

Thanks to **Chloeand McKenzie** for part of the idea for this chapter.

Thanks! And sorry for the long wait, guys. It really wasn't fair to you. But I had awful writer's block and right when I got ready to write it I got awful sun poisoning and was in bed for days…

So without further ado, here's the chapter (:

* * *

previously on S **U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S**:

_"I guess… I'd rather be friends than nothing." She reasoned, a small grin showing on her face._

_Chad blushed, "Can I hug you? You know…as a friend?"_

_"Of course," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his strong torso as he did the same to her._

_The hug didn't last long, due to the whole friend barrier, and the two teens soon pulled apart and walked together into the mansion._

.:.:.:.:.

"Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing,

Like I don't know now."

- Rob Thomas, _Her Diamonds_

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny sat on the pink linen bed, gazing down at the floor intently, as if she would like to cut through it with laser vision. But she didn't, she wanted to date Chad.

But she couldn't.

"Hey Son." Tawni said, skipping into the room with her hot pink cell-phone and two large shopping bags that must way a ton.

She sensed the brunette's depressed state. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tawni. I'm fine." Sonny sighed, tracing her fingers across the comforter's pattern.

"It's Chad, isn't it?" She accused, a hand placed gently on her hip.

Her foot was tapping almost silently. If Sonny wasn't micromanaging all movement at the time, the suspicious movement probably would have never caught her eye. She was busted.

"What?" Sonny asked, flabbergasted.

"Well… Ever since you guys kissed you've been different. Back at the studios you were that bubbly brown-haired girl that everyone loved. Now you're… Not. So I thought that maybe that kiss meant more to you than you'll openly admit. That maybe you really do like Chad, and it's not just an act." Tawni said.

Sonny was speechless. Sure, she assumed somebody from her cast would read the blunt signals eventually, but never did she guess it would be Tawni. Especially since her accusation was so on-target and smart-like.

"Um, maybe. Say I did have a small, _teensy crush _on Chad. You guys would _crush_ me… No pun intended." She laughed. "My feelings wouldn't be put into account, the word 'traitor' would be stamped on my forehead and you guys would ship me to some uncharted island to sit and rot on llama poop."

Tawni laughed. Like seriously, Tawni laughed. A lot. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, as vicious giggles erupted from the blonde.

"Ohh, Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… We all knew you like him. We've always known." She said, laughing.

"What?" The brunette demanded.

"Yeah, I know. You thought little Tawni was too occupied with señor mirror to pay any attention to Sonny Monroe's love life. But no, no she wasn't! Tawni Hart is a hawk! A hawk!" She yelled, 'flying' out of the room.

Sonny's brow creased. "Tawni?" She called.

"Yeah?" The blonde replied, walking back into the room like her 'flight' hadn't just occurred a moment ago.

"How do I get Chad to like me again? He just wants to be friends, and nothing more."

Tawni smiled, "Well, I do know a thing or two about guys… With my help you guys could be together by dinner."

Sonny grinned her Sonny grin, hugging the blonde fondly.

.:.:.:.:.

"Everyone must be seated in five minutes for the start of the competition!" Mr. Condor yelled to the crowd, his voice extremely loud over the expensive microphone system. Everyone cringed, gripping their ears as if they would fall off.

"Hi Chad." Sonny greeted, giving him a small wave as she walked over.

"What's up…friend?" He awkwardly asked, leaning against a palm tree behind him.

"Hey, don't go make it awkward. You know I like you and I know you like me."

"About that…" Chad mumbled, his shoe tracing circles in the sand.

Sonny frowned, "What, you changed your mind? What did you mean, Chad?"

"I don't… Want to be tied down to a relationship that'll never happen. In case you haven't come to this conclusion, being the unintelligent Random that you are, I'm implying that you and I are that failed relationship."

"I was about to tell you–" Sonny began.

"Shhhh. Save your breath. You'll need it for the eating contest, so don't waste it on empty promises." Chad sneered, brushing past her, taking a seat at the competition table.

Sonny sighed, gathering herself together and taking a seat further down the table. She looked over to see him staring at her. She quickly averted her gaze to her cast mates, laughing at a joke Grady cracked up like the others, even though it wasn't funny.

The other Mackenzie Falls stars slowly filed in one after one, taking a seat and putting on their paper bibs. No one wore the designer clothes that graced their bodies on a regular basis – well, except for Tawni and Portlyn.

"Alright everyone, be quiet!" Mr. Condor roared over the speakers, nearly shattering everybody's eardrums.

They all instantly shut their mouths; not daring to see what would happen if they didn't. The boss smirked, handing the microphone to Marshall.

"The first round will be eating watermelon. Fifteen slices are stacked on the plate in front of you, and during the thirty-second time slot we give you, you'll need to eat as many as you can. I will alert you when the time is up. No cheating, and good luck!" Marshall announced.

"You may pick up the first slice. Begin at the sound of the whistle." He said.

The whistle sounded, and the eager casts shoved the first slice in their mouths, swallowing as fast as they could to beat their opponents.

Almost instantly a Tawni scream was heard, and she reached out for a napkin to wipe off the watermelon juice form her new expensive white dress she had bought for the trip. Portlyn nearly mirrored her, dabbing her sequined tank top free of the watermelon seeds with a frown.

Ten.

There was an average of seven slices left on each plate of the determined competitors. Tired groans were heard, and Mr. Condor and Marshall chuckled to themselves at the teens' agony.

Five.

Hands quickly reached out for the next piece, the other hand used to steady the slice being eaten. The chewed piece was then thrown to the table, half of it still remaining. But so many pieces were scattered that it didn't even matter at this point – one piece could be Billy Bob's and the other could be Susan's…or maybe Anne's. Who knows?

Two.

Grady shoved his last piece down his throat, gasping for air after swallowing. He threw his hands up in victory, his smile filled with black seeds and leftover watermelon. Dontcha just want to give him a kiss?

Zero.

"Aaaand, stop!" Marshall yelled, blowing his whistle to signal the end of the race. Various people groaned, counting the remaining slices with their fingers.

"Okay, end of round one. Everyone count up your remaining slices and write it on the yellow pad of paper next to your plate. There should be pens in the center of your table."

The casts scribbled down their numbers, whispering their scores among themselves. Several 'geeze!', 'beat ya!', and 'darn!'s were heard circulation around the table, which happened to be circular as well. Heheh.

Marshall walked around the table excitedly, waiting for them to finish the job.

"Done?" He asked, his eyebrows lifting along with his spirits.

They all nodded in unison, mumbling in agreement.

"Alright," He laughed, "let's begin." He continued walking around the stars, now writing down all of their scores on his own pad of paper. He then circled the top four.

He handed the finished list to Mr. Condor, who also snatched the microphone from the man.

"In fourth place, we have Ms. Sonny Monroe. Congrats." He smiled, genuinely happy for the girl who put smiles on everyone's face. Everyone applauded, and Sonny grinned happily, thanking them all.

"In third place… Chad." He sneered, followed by several scoffs throughout the teens.

The heartthrob simply smirked, content with his place. Though only he and Sonny knew that the rude smirk was aimed right at her, plotted to give her regrets for her previous actions that week.

Sonny's smile was instantly wiped off her face. Did Chad have to beat her in _everything_? Was he right, did she never come up to par? Was she as much as a failure as he made her feel like?

"In second place we have Devon, with two slices left. Good job!" The man cheered, various people clapping for the unpopular runner-up.

"And in first place, we have Mr. Mitchell! Your chubby ways have finally paid back! All those months of stuffing your face are now worth it. Congrats, man!" Mr. Condor announced. The So Random! cast cheered loudly, fist pumping in the air for their very first victory against the Falls.

Chad calmed down the crowd, insisting that they all listen to his important announcement at once.

"I would like to inform you all that Grady cheated! He threw his uneaten slices around the table to make it seem like he had none left. Devon is the true winner, making Mack Falls the crowned cast!" He yelled, receiving angry gasps from the opposing casts.

Chad's cast looked up at him in confusion, but didn't dare to challenge his accusation.

Sonny was the first to stand up in defense for her friend. "No he didn't, Chad! I'm sure it's on tape." She declared, looking over to the adults for clarification. They nodded, pointing at the video camera aimed at the competition. She smirked in victory.

"Just admit it – you're so jealous of our victory that you had to incriminate Grady to make it seem like your cast _really_ won. And they didn't! How could you do that to us?" She demanded, offended that Chad would turn around and make a fool out of her now that they were just friends.

"Yeah right, Monroe. You guys are all just dumb Randoms, you could never _really _beat us without cheating."

"That's not true, Chad! We won fair-and-square and you know it!" She screamed.

"Oh shut up, Sonny, no one wants to hear it. It's not my fault you feel the need to lie to protect your lame cast mates." Chad challenged, his own cast gulping and sending apologetic glances to Grady and the others, who were closely watching the couple argue before them.

"_Lame_ cast mates? These people are my friends! And I thought you were, too, but I guess not." She said, pushing her chair in and speed-walking to the beach house, wiping the fallen tears from her eyes.

Chad just stood their, awestruck that Sonny would actually take the blow that bad. They always fought like this – what was the difference this time?

"What did you DO?" Grady voice thundered, his angry eyes furiously glaring at Chad. "Never mind claiming I cheated, but they you went and made Sonny cry. Do you know what it takes to make her cry, dude? A lot. It takes _a lot_ to make Sonny cry. But somehow you seemed to accomplish it. Tawni, c'mon, go talk to Sonny. Competition over." He said hatefully.

"Way to go Chad," Tawni mumbled, knocking roughly into his shoulder as she passed, her messy dress a forgotten matter.

The So Random! cast quickly evacuated, rushing to go check up on Sonny, leaving the Mackenzie Falls cast with the angry Marshall and Mr. Condor.

"Chad," Mr. Condor began warily.

"I know." The blonde mumbled remorsefully, visibly ashamed of his actions. His gaze was focused on his watermelon, his heart ready to collapse from overdrive.

Mr. Condor sighed, dropping the subject.

"So… I think it's fair to say you guys forfeited." Marshall sighed, walking with Mr. Condor back to the beach house.

The cast sat in silence – not from sadness, but out of fear. They didn't feel like testing Chad's current boundaries.

"You really messed up this time, C." Portlyn said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Chad.

Chad scoffed, playing it off as no big deal.

"You made her cry. You made _Sonshine Monroe_ cry."

* * *

Hiya! So it's 2 in the morning. And I'm tired, so sorry if the chapter sucks a little bit. Again, sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me any ideas you have! Please don't just be like 'channy!'. That doesn't help me much. Haha.

P.S. Check out my other multichapter – _The Only Exception_! I also have a new one coming out sometime soon called _Last People on Earth_, about, well, it's sort of self explanatory. Kay bye (:

Channy will be here soon, I swear. There's still four or five more chapters left, so it'll be here sooner or later! I wanted to turn the tables a bit: Sonny has been trying to win back Chad for the past few chapters, and now it's up to him to mend their relationship.

Alert & Review!

**- S3r3ndipity **


	5. He Said She Said

S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S :: C H A P T E R 5

**Synopsis**: The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating**: T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything SWAC.

**Note**: Thanks to one of my anonymous reviewers, aLittleSonshine, for part of the idea for this chapter! Thanks(:

* * *

previously on S **U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S**:

"_So… I think it's fair to say you guys forfeited." Marshall sighed, walking with Mr. Condor back to the beach house._

_The cast sat in silence – not from sadness, but out of fear. They didn't feel like testing Chad's current boundaries._

"_You really messed up this time, C." Portlyn said, sitting down in the empty seat next to Chad._

_Chad scoffed, playing it off as no big deal._

"_You made her cry. You made _Sonshine Monroe_ cry."_

.:.:.:.:.

The Mackenzie Falls cast eventually gathered together their belongings, packing up to go back inside the beach house. Chad was the last to leave, sitting there alone to curse himself for his actions. He could only wish that the events of the last hour could be relived, just so that he could undo the trouble he caused to the love of his life.

After realizing his pathetic behavior, he stood and trudged back to his room in the beach house.

He has previously requested the master bedroom. They had given it to him, knowing that he hadn't contributed at all to the party fight scene. He wouldn't be surprised if they now took it away and forced him to move into a smaller, less fulfilling room due to his actions, for they had come to heal the rivalry and he was simply acting as a stick in the mud.

Sonny had always taken his blows with a smile, dishing it right back at him. She has never taken it personally and stormed off – especially not while crying. It was just so out of character for her to act that way. So Chad decided she was pulling a prank on him, simply crying and making a big deal out of it just to make him feel bad. And he did _not_ intend to fall for her unconvincing act. No, no he did not.

He smirked to himself, turning out the light to go to sleep. The thought of her pulling a prank on him to trigger his caring emotion was comforting, allowing him to fall asleep without a worry on his mind.

The next morning, intercom came onto his room at 11 A.M., as it did all the others, and told him that today's challenge would begin in an hour. Lovely, he was competing with the very people that wanted to ring his neck. At least he had a back-up: he swore he would press charges if they even touched a hair on his head.

The events of yesterday flooded back to him, causing him to groan. The So Random! cast were going to milk this for all it's worth, he knew that for a fact. He wouldn't put it on Sonny to go along with them and incriminate him as well, though, so that's all that truly mattered.

He finally decided to venture downstairs to get a bite to eat for breakfast after all of the hectic events the previous day. Time to put it behind him and move on. Surely Sonny already has.

Chad walked into the kitchen, surprised to see everyone but who he expected to be at the center of attention, being treated as if she was sent through hell in a hand basket. _Sonny_.

"Where is she?" Chad stuttered remorsefully, his hand rubbing the back of his neck with worry.

"I don't think that concerns you, Chip." Nico sneered, piling more pancakes and bacon on to his plate. It was a miracle he wasn't huuuuge… he had more on his plate then ol' Grady. He must have a fast metabolism.

"Where's Sonny?" Chad demanded, not glaring at Nico.

Nico groaned, "She's probably still upstairs balling her eyes out or being depressed, alright Cooper? Make her cry anymore and Grady and I will make _you_ cry." He threatened, taking a seat at the large dinner table with all of the other stars, minus Sonny and Chad.

Chad quickly nodded and flew up the stairs, ready to soothe Sonny and tell her anything she wanted to hear as long as she forgave him.

He knocked on her door, opening it.

"Sonny?"

She was sitting on her pink bed, a pillow covering her entire fence.

"What?" She asked, her voice muffled.

Chad sighed, "Can we take a walk?"

She removed the pillow, "Um... Sure?"

He chuckled to himself.

"Let's go."

They walked down the staircase, receiving many unreadable faces directed at them from the two casts. Chad brushed it off, pulling Sonny through the toom before she would notice.

They walked out the back door, greeted by a cold breeze. Chad immediately took of his jacket and handed it to her without question. She wrapped it around her shoulders, still shivering from the huge change in temperature.

He guided them further down the path, taking in the gorgeous sunset above them. It seemed to be lined with preciously-placed sequins, glistening through the fluffy clouds. The cement turned into a dirt trail as they neared the beach. His footsteps became all he could hear as hers faded out.

He turned to see that Sonny stopped at a bench on the trail and took a seat. Chad looked at her, confused.

"If you're gonna make me cry again, I'll need to be close to the house so I can contain myself until I get up to my room." She explained, a smirk present on her face.

Chad sighed, sadly gazing into her eyes. "Sonny, I'm not going to make you cry." He insisted.

She scoffed. "So, why am I here? What do you need to tell me?"

* * *

Heheh, a cliffhanger. Sorry :P

But there's gonna be Channy in the upcoming chapters.  
*insert rabid fan-girl squeal* XD

The next chapter will be up tonight after dinner. Dumb wifi wouldn't let me post these yesterday :/

REVIEW**(:**

**- S3r3ndipity**


	6. The Only Exception

S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S :: C H A P T E R 6

**Synopsis**: The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating**: T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything SWAC.

This chapter has both Sonny/Chad romance and Sonny/Portlyn friendship. It doesn't overpower her friendship with Tawni, though, so not to worry. Grady is also a little OOC, but he's a little peeved already anyway. Onward, readers.

* * *

previously on S **U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S**:

_He turned to see that Sonny stopped at a bench on the trail and took a seat. Chad looked at her, confused._

"_If you're gonna make me cry again, I'll need to be close to the house so I can contain myself until I get up to my room." She explained, a smirk present on her face._

_Chad sighed, sadly gazing into her eyes. "Sonny, I'm not going to make you cry." He insisted._

_She scoffed. "So, why am I here? What do you need to tell me?"_

.:.:.:.:.

"Drink to all that we have **lost**,  
**Mistakes** we have made.  
Everything will **change**,  
But **love** remains the same"

- Gavin Rossdale, _Love Remains the Same_

.:.:.:.:.

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry." He said blankly, yet full of truth.

Sonny's gaze hardened to ice, staring daggers at him. She stomped her foot, aggravated.

"That's all? That's why you drag my freezing butt out here? You could've told me back in my room. Are we out here so you can murder me and then slip back in the house to hide the evidence? Is that what this is about?" She questioned, now standing with her hands on her hips.

"Sonny, I still care about you. You might not believe me because of what I did yesterday, but it's true. I care so much about you, and it's really difficult for me to find a balance between romance and friends. It's like eating frozen pizza with out the cheese – unfulfilling and hard. It's hard for me to be a friend to you when all I've ever known was being enemies. And on top of that, I don't want to seem like a mush ball in front of my cast when we're not even really dating. It's okay for me to be all mushy for a girl friend, but it just seems out of place to do it with a friend." He explained in one breath, nearly gasping for air when he was finished.

Her eyes softened as she took in his situation. She would probably be a little sharp and hurful if she was in that situation, too.

"I understand, Chad. I've been having the same withdrawals, but I guess since I'm so used to being friendly that it cam with ease to me. I don't want you to feel pressured to be my friend, Chad, if it's really that difficult for you. With friendship, your relationship is supposed to come easy. All you really have to do is be civil to the other person. But I don't even know if I can handle being friends with you if it's going to be this hard. Is it really worth it? Or are we just wasting our time on this?" She asked, her tone now softer as he revealed himself to her.

"We're definitely not wasting time on this, Sonny, so wipe that thought from your pretty little head. Any moment I spend with you is worth it, it's not going to waste. Just seeing you smile makes my stomach turn." He gushed, provoking a smile on her face. It made his heart melt, but he would never tell her that.

"But at the same time, that smile is the same one you give to everyone else. And that's what's hard for me. I'm trying so hard just to make you smile, to be your friend, yet you give that warm smile to any other of your friends that don't need to try as hard. It doesn't seem fair, Sonny." He whined, the fairness of the situation not clear to him. It was his turn to stomp his foot. But of course he didn't, Chad Dylan Cooper is _all_ man.

"I suppose it's not. Maybe this will be good practice for you, y'know, trying to be nice to me on a regular basis." Sonny encouraged, her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe. Just tell me one thing, Sonny. Do you forgive me?" He asked, his eyes visibly apologetic as they pierced into hers.

Sonny smiled, "Yeah. How could I not after what you just told me? It was really sweet, Chad."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not sweet," he sneered. His confidence faltered when he saw Sonny's hurt reaction. "But Chad does."

Sonny grinned, pulling him in for a hug. They pulled away, a loud whistle roaring in their ears. They turned to see the rest of their casts and the two bosses walking out on to the beach behind them. They quickly jumped apart, running up to greet both of their casts and share with them the news.

They caught up with each other by the time they were down by the shore, awaiting the description of the day's activity.

"Okay, everyone. Today's activity has been modified due to yesterday's events." Mr. Condor announced, standing on a beach chair to tower over the teens, intimidating each and every one of them.

Chad looked down at his shoes guiltily.

"So today, we're doing a partner walk. Two people from opposing casts will be paired up and go on a thirty-minute walk together to get to know each other." Marshall added on.

The casts nodded in approval, looking around the group to see who their personal walking buddies could be.

"The pairs are… Sonny and Portlyn, Chad and Grady, Nico and Chastity, Devon and Tawni, and Zora and Trevor. Please go pair up with that person."

Several groans of displeasure were heard from the crowd, followed by a sharp glare from Mr. Condor that zipped everyone's lips. No one wanted to deny him.

The pairs were organized, and they sat in a chair next to each other. Marshall got their attention, giving the microphone back to Mr. Condor to read out the rules. It would be a much firmer demand if he announced it, for Marshall came off as a fluffy bunny that you are not to take seriously.

"Now listen here, everyone. If any violence or catfights begin during the walk, we'll make you walk. We'll make you walk the PLANK." Mr. Condor roared. Everyone sunk down in their seats, fearing that his punishment was legitimate.

"I'm only kidding. But we will send you back home, away from this beautiful island paradise. If I really did make you walk the plank, I would be fired. And Mr. Condor doesn't get fired, he _fires_." He clarified. Sonny rolled her eyes, sensing the connection between her boss and Chad. Like boss, like employee.

Marshall was handed the mike. "Okay, you must be on your way. We'll personally check on your progress from our golf-cart and we will notify you when to head back for lunch. Go!" He shouted, the two casts walking out to the beach and regrouping with their partners.

Portlyn met up with Sonny, hooking her arm around hers and pulling her out closer to the beach shore. The other partner groups followed suit.

"So… Sonny. You took that blow from Chad yesterday pretty hard, huh?" Portlyn asked, trying to start on a note that they would both be able to talk about.

Sonny rocked on her feet awkwardly, making no progress on their walk.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean that night – you know which one I mean – some stuff happened that we couldn't really agree on. So we went on, mad at each other, and then decided to get over our differences and try to be friends. It worked out for awhile, actually, but then Chad just got frustrated. He said he just couldn't overcome the way I can smile at anyone who is nice to me, even is he tries increasingly hard to be nice." Sonny explained, a pained expression on her face as she felt for Chad.

Portlyn nodded understandingly. "Yeah, Chad has commitment problems. He doesn't understand friendship problems because of his dad."

"What about them?" Sonny prompted.

"He never truly told me their names. But I think his dad's name was Patrick." Portlyn guessed.

"So…?" Sonny urged her on.

Portlyn snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, right," she giggled, "he completely betrayed Chad. He was really supportive of him with his move to California, but once Chad began making good money, he took it all and left the poor boy. His mother died when he was only a baby, so he had no one, hence his difficulty with making successful relationships. He never made any friends because he thought they would leave him too. I'm almost glad he didn't make any friends outside the studio, for they would probably be after his fame anyway."

"What about all those girlfriends?" Sonny asked, confused of Chad's motives.

"Chad may have been deprived of it, but he always wanted to feel loved. He wanted a girl there to tell him she loved him, and that she'd always be there for him like his parents weren't. So he dated nearly every girl in Los Angeles so he could find that one girl that would be there for him, and he never found her. Well, until he met you, of course."

Sonny smiled awkwardly, knowing that Portlyn still had minor feelings for him. It must be hard for her to see him in love with someone else.

"He loves you, Sonny. As much as I wish it was me, or at least someone that's not on my rival show, it's you. So know that, whenever he's rude or makes fun of you. That you're the only girl that he's ever truly loved." Portlyn shared, fumbling with her fingers as she looked down sadly.

.:.:.:.:.

"Cloudy," Chad greeted, an amused smirk on his face.

"Chip." The chubby boy retorted, his arms crossed across his chest.

Chad chuckled. "So I expect you think I should apologize?"

Grady narrowed his eyes, "It would definitely be appreciated. After all, I never cheated."

"I was obligated to say something. My cast relies on me to always make us come out on top, and that was my way of improvising. Sure, I may have gone a little far with Sonny, but I'm sorry, alright? All I really did to you was call you a cheater, which you've called me plenty of times." Chad explained, hoping to get this 'sorry' crap over with.

"Who you should really be apologizing to is Sonny. She was more offended than I was." Grady demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I already apologized to her. She accepted it, unlike you."

Grady pulled on Chad's shoulder, bringing their voyage to a halt as they faced each other in some type of showdown. The drama star towered over him, in an intimidating stance already.

"So what shallow ploy did you use to win her back this time?" Grady mused, not moving an inch.

"I didn't use any shallow ploy, mind you. I love Sonny, I had to win her back somehow."

"Listen here, Chip, if anyone is in love here, it's not you." Grady snapped, defensive over his own love life.

"Says the one without a girlfriend."

Grady scoffed, "You don't have one either."

"But I did." Chad reasoned, shaking in rage.

"They were fake, Cooper. Face it, you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face." Grady taunted, getting in Chad's face.

"I don't think you would know love if it kicked you where you don't want to be kicked." Chad roared, sick of the boy's games.

"Oh, yeah? I bet no one's ever loved you in your entire life." Grady responded automatically, not even caring what he said to Chad at this point.

Chad veins seemed to boil. "Don't go there, Mitchell. You have no idea what you're talking about!" He warned, his eyes angrily piercing into Grady's, hard as a rock.

"I don't, do I?" The chubster laughed.

"Just because my dad left doesn't mean it was my fault!" Chad screamed, catching the other guy off guard.

"Excuse me? I haven't been talking about your parents, Cooper." Grady insisted, taking a wary step back.

"Sure as hell you weren't!" He sneered, holding himself back in case he was to do something very stupid.

"Seriously, dude, calm down. I was talking about you loving Sonny."

"You have no right to talk about that either. I've never loved, or cared, for anyone in my life other than my mother and my father. My mom died when I was a baby and my dad left after my film career took off. If that's not utter betrayal, I don't know what is." Chad spoke, calming himself down. Grady looked on in shock.

Chad continued, "So if I can feel things that severe, I think I know a little thing about love. I know love because love is when someone can make me smile when I haven't since my dad left. Don't ever test my love for Sonny again, you bastard." Chad growled, making Grady's insides burst into pieces just by a glance his way.

"I'm…" Grady began, stopping himself in fear of offending Chad again.

"Don't. " Chad said, prompting them to walk in silence for a few moments.

The golf cart soon caught up to them, ushering the two over.

"How are you boys getting along?" Marshall prompted, his hopes high that no other problems had broken out between the two.

The two stars exchanged a glance, too filled with fear to reveal the truth to the adults. Neither of them intended to be flown home after everything they had been through here.

"We're getting along great," Chad smirked, pulling Grady into a side-hug for good measures. The bosses nodded in acceptance.

"You may head back now. Good job, boys." Mr. Condor ordered, pointing the way to the beach house incase they had forgotten.

.:.:.:.:.

"I guess I can relate," Sonny stated, "I don't even have a father."

Portlyn looked at the other brunette, flabbergasted. "What?"

"He died in a car accident. An 18 wheeler crashed into our truck when he was driving me to the annual Wisconsin Fair. I'm the only one who made it out alive." She explained, her voice shaky by the ending.

"I'm so sorry. How old were you?" Portlyn asked, her heart beating fast.

"I had just turned fifteen. I've always thought it was my fault."

"Why?" Portlyn's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Because my dad insisted that I drive there, seeing that I just got my permit, and I refused. It would've been me and he would have lived if I just listened... We may not have even been in the accident." Sonny explained, a tear slipping from her eye. She hastily wiped it away, looking away as if cursing herself for the action.

Portlyn comfortingly put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Sonny." She insisted.

"Maybe not. But I'll never be able to convince myself. It goes through my mind every day, almost every hour."

"How…" The other brunette began, confused as Sonny always seemed s peppy and bubbly.

Sonny chuckled bitterly. "Sometimes you need to force a smile. In the movies there are happy endings, but in real life there's no pretending."

* * *

Yeehaw. Hahah I don't know why I said that. I'm in a western mood today. But anyway, you should like love me right now. Two chapters in a day. That's big for me, considering I usually update once or twice every two weeks. The next update should follow that schedule. I just had some time on my hands and decided to make this a little longer.

I have no idea why I keep killing off Chad and Sonny's parents in all my stories. Hahaha. I guess it's because it gives them a little something in common, sense they don't have much going for them so far.

Okay, so who's pumped for Falling for the Falls? Me! I just wish it was all in one night. Hey, a girl can dream. Haha. So I think I heard something about Chawni? I think I might vomit if that becomes the new couple. Here all of us have been rooting for Channy for months and they deny us? Rudeee.

REVIEW**(:** there's tons of alerters and a lot les reviewers. It only takes ten seconds.

-**S3r3ndipity**


	7. Can't Help But Wait

S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S :: C H A P T E R 7

**Synopsis**: The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.

**Rating**: T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that yesterday I flew to Burbank and bought SWAC. No. It's not gonna happen. I own nothing.

.:.:.:.:.

Previously on S **U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S**:

"_I had just turned fifteen. I've always thought it was my fault."_

"_Why?" Portlyn's eyes widened in disbelief._

"_Because my dad insisted that I drive there, seeing that I just got my permit, and I refused. It would've been me and he would have lived if I just listened... We may not have even been in the accident." Sonny explained, a tear slipping from her eye. She hastily wiped it away, looking away as if cursing herself for the action._

_Portlyn comfortingly put an arm around her shoulder._

"_It's not your fault, Sonny." She insisted._

"_Maybe not. But I'll never be able to convince myself. It goes through my mind every day, almost every hour."_

"_How…" The other brunette began, confused as Sonny always seemed s peppy and bubbly._

_Sonny chuckled bitterly. "Sometimes you need to force a smile. In the movies there are happy endings, but in real life there's no pretending."_

* * *

"It aint frisk to just let him call the shots.  
You're a queen you should be gettin all that someone's got.  
You should be rockin the latest in purses bracelets and watches you're worth  
much more than that occasional I love you.  
I'm thinking of you and I don't wanna come between you and your man no,  
even though I know I treat you better than he can."  
- Trey Songz, _Can't Help But Wait_

.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, Devon and Tawni walked along the beach calmly, enjoying the time they had together.

"So then, Putty flew out of my arms and Sonny shredded him to pieces. She claimed he was shredded on accident, but I knew he wasn't. She was just out to get me. Oh, putty," she wailed, a hand placed over her heart in remembrance for her stuffed animal.

He gasped, "How were you ever ready to forgive her?"

"I have a big heart. It took _a lot_ out of me" She told him, over-exaggerating just a tad. He nodded feverishly, reacting the same way as she did.

The awkwardly walked forward, both of them waiting for the other to make a move. When the moment never came, Devon decided to get over it and man-up. He raked his mind for any ideas for charming

"I really like you, Tawni." Devon gushed, turning to her slowly.

"I like you too!" She replied, kissing him on the cheek as he blushed beneath her touch.

The golf cart soon pulled up to them, a few of the other pairs already crammed in the back.

Mr. Condor motioned them over, "It's about to rain, so we're all ending this earlier. Hop in the back and we'll drive you guys, or you can just wal the whole way back."

"Normally I would accept, being that I obsess over my hair, but I'd rather walk back with Devon. What do you think, Dev?" She said.

He grinned, "I'm cool with walking."

"Suit yourself," Marshall sighed, turning around and driving the cart back to the mansion. Devon took Tawni's hand in his as they walked along the shoreline, swinging their arms.

.:.:.:.:.

As directed by the adults, all of the cast members were now sitting in the living room, their chairs in the circle. They were all playing a game to get to know each other better as a group. It was called Never-Have-I-Ever, and it was played a little something like this: a random person goes first as says something they've never done and whoever has done that thing stands up and switched places with any other people that stood up. Since there are only enough chairs for all except one, the person standing returns to the center and serves their turn. If there is only one person standing, it becomes their turn to confess anyway.

Portlyn and Tawni, liking being the center-of-attention, both fought to go first. Mr. Condor and Marshall broke up the argument and made them do a coin toss, resulting in Portlyn going first. She smirked over at Tawni and walked to the center of the room, sighing in contenement.

"Never have I ever…" She began, "Not been kissed."

Tawni scoffed, "There's no double-negative, Whoretlyn."

Portlyn rolled her eyes, lost in thought as she decided on a new choice.

"Never have I ever liked Tawni," she smirked.

Tawni grimaced and threw her a glare. Devon and Chad awkwardly stood and looked at each other oddly.

Tawni smirked, "_Chad_?"

"What? I was six!" Chad defended himself, quickly sliding into Devon's seat so he wouldn't have to go.

Sonny scurried over to Chad's seat, muttering, "And she's my best friend!"

Devon scoffed and walked to the middle of the room.

"I just like her," he chuckled, earning a smile from the blonde he fancied.

Tawni nervously paced, stopping in the center of the room. She put her finger on her chin in thought, thinking of something she hasn't done.

"I have never been in love with anyone but myself." Tawni decided proudly. A few people got up, slowly switching their seats. Chad was the last to stand, and he quickly grabbed a seat so he would have to go.

"You've been in love?" Tawni mused, laughing her head off at Chad's silent confession. A few others joined, assuming it was a joke. But by the look of Chad's serious expression, they quickly quieted and turned their attention elsewhere to avoid anymore tension.

"Oh." She laughed, slapping her knee. "This is _rich_. Chad Dylan Cooper in love. Hahaha oh, boy. Who's the lucky lady, Chaddy?"

He blushed furiously and got up to his seat, walking out of the room as fast as he could out. He then realized he had nowhere to go; he couldn't go upstairs, everyone would follow him upstairs and bug him. He couldn't go anywhere in the house, really. He had to get out.

The only place he could go was outdoors, and they had purposely stayed inside because of the violent storm raging outside.

Chad ducked under a few branches that had fallen from the wind and followed the familiar trail out to the beach, taking a seat on a soaking wet chair. He looked out to the ocean grumpily, wishing he could be like just like a wave: free and independent. As much as he was on his own, people felt the need to follow after him and judge him constantly. Right now he would give anything to just be a drop of water splashing about carelessly, not worrying about his actions or judgments from others.

"Chad?" A strained voice asked in the distance, as if they too were battling through the trees and vines that had gathered. He recognized the angelic voice right away – Sonny. He didn't want to hide from her, but if he answered her, he would have to explain himself. He chose not to answer, instead slumping down in his chair to go unseen.

"Chad?" A clearer voice asked, now standing directly behind him. He took it that he was already busted and turned around, only to see a flustered Sonny that looked like she had just ran a marathon. Her eyes were downcast and her arms hung limply against her body. Even her posture was slumped, as if she were all-of-a-sudden enduring depression.

He got up worriedly, taking her hand and guiding her under the gazebo to stay dry.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time?" She snapped, obviously upset with him for an unknown reason.

"So you're in love with someone, huh?" Sonny smirked, amused at what the star admitted during the previous game.

"Yep, I am." He answered, not saying anything else. He didn't need her to know that he was in love with _her_ in specific.

"And it's not yourself?" She asked, surprise dancing across her face. What, was it now illegal for Chad to have feelings too?

"Nope." Chad denied with a chuckle, humored by the irony of the situation.

"Then who is it?" Sonny asked, stomping her foot like a four year-old who was denied a cookie.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." He murmured, turning away from the brunette shyly.

"Chad, just tell me." Sonny demanded. He would have hesitated further but her eyes clearly read that she wasn't in the mood for kidding around.

* * *

Next chapter is the big Channy turnout. It'll be a much longer chapter. This couldn't be too long because this is all I could put in this chapter and I didn't want it to be all descriptions! But I won't be posting the new chappy until I get a sufficient amount of reviews. So review away.

(:

-S3r3ndipity


	8. A Twist In My Story

S U M M E R W I T H T H E S T A R S :: C H A P T E R 8

**Synopsis**: The two hottest shows at Condor Studios are required to go to a dance together. When all goes wrong, Mr. Condor himself sends them on a trip in the Bahamas. Sounds perfect, huh? Well when people plot, lies are told, and people get hurt, it might just be bitter sweet.  
**Rating**: T for language and romance, but nothing you can't handle.  
**Disclaimer**: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that yesterday I flew to Burbank and bought SWAC from Disney. No. It's not gonna happen. I own nothing.

* * *

_Previously on _Summer with the Stars:

"_So you're in love with someone, huh?" Sonny smirked, amused at what the star admitted during the previous game._

"_Yep, I am." He answered, not saying anything else. He didn't need her to know that he was in love with her in specific._

"_And it's not yourself?" She asked, surprise dancing across her face. What, was it now illegal for Chad to have feelings too?_

"_Nope." Chad denied with a chuckle, humored by the irony of the situation._

"_Then who is it?" Sonny asked, stomping her foot like a four year-old who was denied a cookie._

"_I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." He murmured, turning away from the brunette shyly._

"_Chad, just tell me." Sonny demanded. He would have hesitated further but her eyes clearly read that she wasn't in the mood for kidding around._

.:.:.:.:.

"So you see this world doesn't matter to me.  
I'll give up all i have just to breathe  
the same air as you till the day that i die.  
I can't take my eyes off you."  
- Secondhand Serenade, _A Twist in My Story_

The rain seemed to pour even harder, the drops of rain slamming down on the white concrete. Chad moved closer to Sonny to cover her with the umbrella, even though she was already wet to-the-bone.

"Who's the girl, Chad? I know you've loved girls before, but being _in _love is a different story." Sonny's voice trembled, almost afraid that he would actually answer her question for once. She wouldn't be able to take it if he told her about another girl – she knew that – but she couldn't keep going on secretly hoping they'd finally just be able to be together. It would almost be easier if Chad would just go back to his constant dating ways and date tons of blond fans – that way she could convince herself to move on.

He sighed, taking her wet hands in his gently, only holding the umbrella by a thread. He looked into her eyes nervously, not knowing what to say. There were several ways he could do this right and there were even more ways that he could mess it up. It would be too much of a risk to tell her aloud. He decided to show her instead, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and leaving his hand on her cheek as his face slowly descended down to hers.

Their faces grew closer in sync, the two of them longing to look deeper - to see deeper into the depths of the other. Chad took the lead and softly pressed his lips to hers, marveling at the feeling. Their eyes fluttered shut in unison, deeming to concentrate on moving their lips together. Each intimate caress of their lips let out every emotion they ever shared: love, hate, annoyance, and infatuation.

Chad involuntarily dropped the umbrella, using his now-free hand to caress Sonny's face with his other hand. She clutched his shirt harder, winding around his neck to bring him closer as she smiled into the kiss.

There they stood in their passionate embrace – Sonny gently pushed up against a palm tree with Chad pressed firmly against every single contour of her body. There were one of his hands in her drenched curls and the other wrapped securely around her waist as if she would fall without his support. Her fingers flowed freely throughout his soaking wet hair, raising goose bumps on his skin from the tantalizing contact.

They eventually pulled away from the kiss from lack of air, staring at each other in shock of the heartfelt song they had sang together with their lips. The rain continued to pound down on them, their bodies seemingly submerged by water. They would probably catch a cold and have a chill for the rest of the night, but neither of them cared even the slightest bit.

"Whoa," they breathed in unison, not moving from their embrace as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. They stood there for several moments, both seemingly speechless.

Chad decided to break the silence, intertwining one of her hands with his. "I'm in love with _you_, Sonny…" He trailed off, refusing to meet her eyes.

Sonny's own eyes widened, processing his statement, but her voice failed her and she remained speechless.

"Really?" She asked, completely dumbfounded. She expected him to say her blond costar – and that his crush for Tawni was why he was avoiding her. She had no idea that it was the complete opposite; that maybe Chad really liked _her_.

Chad nodded nervously, still not making contact. She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand and made him look into her eyes. Her lips curled up, soon growing into a huge grin.

"I'm in love with you, too, Chad." She whispered, their faces so close that her lips brushed his with every word.

He grinned and put a hand behind her head, bringing her lips back to his once again.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sonny asked, breaking the kiss. Chad turned his head and kissed down her neck softly.

"Hmmph?" Chad asked, his voice muffled by her skin.

She sighed, tugging his head up to hers. "What are we going to tell them now? If they wouldn't accept us then what makes it different now? Aren't we just running in circles, Chad?"

"Sonny, the reason we're here is because our casts are breaking the rivalry. Marshall and Condor would praise us for being together regardless of the tension." He reasoned, determination filling his voice.

"I know… It's just–" Sonny began. Chad put a finger to her lips, silencing her with a small grin.

"Forget about it. I'm not losing you again, Sonshine," Chad smiled. "Our casts will work it out – they're gonna have to coexist because I'm going to be with you if I want to be with you. They're not going to stop me."

Sonny's face lit up with happiness, "That was probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Chad blushed, backing off from her to allow her to move from the palm tree. She took his hand and led him up the rest of the trail and into the house, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked, confused. He had been perfectly content with kissing her in the rain.

Sonny smiled, "We're telling everyone."

"Sonny, we don't _have_ to," Chad reasoned. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting to tell everybody if you want to date in secret first. I don't want you to feel weird around your cast."

"No, I want to. You want to tell them and I love you, so what's stopping us?" She asked him, her hand firmly on her hip.

"Nothing, I suppose." He laughed, "But really, Sonny. I don't want to lose you again like last time we tried this."

"Chad... That time wasn't about my cast. I was scared. I was scared of being with you." She explained.

"Why?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Because you're the only one who has enough of me to break my heart," she mumbled softly, slightly embarrassed.

"I would never break you, Sonny. It would kill me if I did. It hurts me enough just to see you cry, or to see you upset… I wouldn't be able to handle it if I knew I caused you that pain and suffering. You have my heart too, y'know." He grinned, taking her hand and leading her through the hallway.

* * *

Channy lives! Told you it'd be here eventually. So they're finally a couple... Yay (: And if you're wondering, this is not the last chapter. There will be at least one more and I _might _be considering an epilogue. Sorry if the chapter sucked - my betas on vacation haha

REVIEW**(:** I'll update after ten.  
Peace – Loved it!  
Love – Ehh, it was alright.  
Happiness – Yuck, this was awful.  
Spongebob – I wasn't gonna review but since they're together now, I will :D

**-S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Check out my other stories if you like this one! You won't be disappointed (;


End file.
